


The Art of Kissing

by maskeddevera



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskeddevera/pseuds/maskeddevera
Summary: Jester tries to get Fjord to visit her room for "art lessons." A few members of the Mighty Nein attempt to third wheel. Romantic privacy prevails and allows for some kissing practice. Rated M for mentions of sculpture dicks only. Set post episode 118 "Solace Between the Secrets."
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Art of Kissing

Most of the Mighty Nein lounged around in the salon of Caleb's tower that afternoon, absently petting cats and drinking hot cocoa. It was early in the day, but they were bruised and out of magic, so Caleb had created the tower. A few party members were absent from the salon -- Caleb and Veth were in the laboratory investigating one of the items that they discovered on their expedition. Caduceus sat with his eyes closed and hands folded, presumably meditating.

Jester glanced surreptiously across from her armchair at where Fjord sat on the sofa next to Beau.

Fjord was staring at her. When they made eye contact, he ducked his head and looked away, but then he looked up again--right at her. He smiled then and shrugged--as if to say "you caught me." She smiled back.

"Yasha," said Beau, getting up and moving over to sit on the floor in front of the fire. "I would really like to know your thoughts on these notes that I have..." She started shuffling through her notebook, pointing out specific lines to Yasha. They leaned over Beau's notebook together...their shoulders brushing. Jester noticed that their heads were perhaps a little closer than necessary for note reading.

Jester stood up carefully, dislodging cats. "Fjord, I think now would be a good time...for your art lessons."

"Art lessons. My art lessons?" Fjord raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. The lessons that I was going to teach you...in my rooms. Art requires a lot of _practice_ , you know?" Jester smiled mischievously.

Fjord flushed, then grinned. "Oh. Yes. _Those_ art lessons."

Beau looked up, "Hold on, you're giving _Fjord_ art lessons? Does he even own a journal? I would love to learn how to draw. What about you, Yasha?" Beau stood up, closing her journal.

Yasha said softly, "Well, uh, art is really not my thing -- but, Jester, your mural was so beautiful -- I would love to be able to at least draw a few flowers like that."

Beau reached down a hand for Yasha, gracefully leaning back to provide a counterweight for her as she scrambled to her feet. "I bet you would be great," Beau said to Yasha, "Just look at how quickly you picked up the harp! Cad? You want to join?"

Caduceus opened his eyes, surveying the room. "What?"

"Jester's teaching an art class in her room," Yasha explained.

"Um, I--" Jester looked over desperately at Fjord. He was chuckling and shaking his head.

Caduceus' eyes focused on each of them in turn, his gaze ending on and assessing first Fjord, then Jester. She was fairly certain he could see where her blue skin was turning purple from blushing. Caduceus reached out and picked up his mug of cocoa and took a sip. He smiled beatifically. "I still have this chocolate to finish. You kids have fun."

"Thanks, Caduceus," Jester said. "But um...everyone, this is the first time I have ever...taught art...other than the sculpture dicks you know...and I was just thinking maybe I'll start with Fjord first."

Fjord's hand was covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Jester kicked his shin lightly. Fjord made a serious face to Beau and Yasha. "Honestly, I'm also a bit nervous to have everyone see my...art." He gestured, palms up. "I would really feel more comfortable if we could have these lessons in private."

"Oh, okay, sure." Jester thought Beau seemed a bit hurt. Then suddenly Beau peered closer at Fjord, as if she saw something more. " _OH_. Right. I got it. We can hang here, no big deal. Another time. Right, Yasha?"

"Right," said Yasha, looking bemused and sitting back down on the floor.

Cheeks warm, Jester headed toward the middle of the tower, twitching her tail. As she drifted up, she heard Beau murmuring something to Fjord. Jester waited impatiently in the doorway of her rooms for Fjord. Very shortly later, he was standing in front of her, eyes sparkling.

"What was that about?" Jester asked.

"THAT was Beau telling me that she understood that these art lessons are obviously my opportunity to make a move and wishing me the best of luck," Fjord said as he grabbed her by the waist in her doorway and pulled her into him. His voice rumbled low in her ear. "How do you think I'll do?"

Jester giggled and pulled him into her rooms, shutting the door behind him and throwing the bolt. "I think you've been doing great so far. I'd really like to kiss you some more...if you would like."

Fjord tenderly brushed Jester's hair back from her face. She would never get tired of seeing that look in his eyes. He looked at her with wonder as he leaned down, one hand cupping her face. "Practice makes perfect," he quipped, nibbling at her lips and then pulling her in for some longer kisses.

Eventually they drew back slightly, breathing hard and flushed but still holding each other. Jester liked this new familiarity, this permission to continue to keep touching him, even after the kisses had ended.

"I have never had as much fun as when I'm with you," Fjord confessed. "But I don't think the art lessons are going to work as an excuse going forward--maybe next time just send a message, okay?"

Jester grinned up at him. "Okay."

"Now Ms. Lavorre," said Fjord, eyes artificially wide. "You said that you had some etchings in here that you wanted to show me?"

Jester giggled, tugging his hand and leading him deeper into her chambers. "Right this way, Captain Tusktooth..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my husband for being my beta reader.


End file.
